


Next Day

by Drunk_Idjit



Series: Pride Parade [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Activist Castiel, Bi Dean, Bottom Cas, Bottom Dean, Fluff, M/M, Police Officer Dean, Smut, Switch Cas, Switch Dean, Top Cas, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Idjit/pseuds/Drunk_Idjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a time stamp for what happens the day after Dean and Cas hook up after the pride parade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> Took me forever but I finally added something extra to this story. Unbeta'd so any constructive criticism or corrections are appreciated. Make sure to read tags before you continue though, they switch top/bottom roles here.

Dean awoke to Cas fidgeting against him, still curled into his chest. It seemed like Cas had been awake already, probably still pretending to sleep in order to not wake Dean. Without opening his eyes he crooked his head and planted a kiss on the top of Cas’s head, “morning sunshine.” He yawned, long and loud, stretching his arms and legs out and settling back with a satisfied smile. He squinted one eye open and looked down at Cas, who was staring up at him in amusement. “How long you been awake?”

 

“Not long,” Cas replied, voice still rough with sleep, “didn’t want to wake you.”

 

“Yeah well, ‘wake now.”

 

“Great, cause I gotta pee,” Cas said, hopping out of bed. Dean got a nice view of Cas’s perfect ass as he followed behind, stopping to grab a pair of boxers from a drawer and slipping into them before making his way to the sink to wash his face and squeeze some toothpaste out on his toothbrush. “There’s an extra one under the sink you can use.” Dean shuffled past Cas as they switched places in the bathroom.

 

“You really are prepared for anything aren’t you?” Cas asked, holding out a new toothbrush, still in the package, with an eyebrow quirked at Dean.

 

“And you really have no shame,” he replied, looking Cas up and down. “Just brush your damn teeth,” Dean hip checked him, leaning over so he could spit into the sink.

 

“Or what?” Cas leaned against the wall cockily, crossing his arms, toothbrush still in hand.

 

“Or _nuffin_ ” Dean said around his toothbrush. He leaned back over and spit again into the sink, “but I ain't kissing you with morning breath.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes mockingly and muttered a sarcastic “ _fine_ ” before settling into a playful back and forth of fighting over the sink, bumping into and poking each other as they finished their morning routine. “I believe I was owed a kiss.” Cas said as he cornered Dean, hands splayed out on his chest as he backed him up into the wall.

 

“Oh, you think so?” Dean bent his knees and placed his hands under Cas’s ass, lifting him up. Cas gasped when Dean easily picked him up and spun them around so that Cas’s back was to the wall. He quickly wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and his arms around Dean's shoulders as Dean dove in for a kiss. Dean pulled back and looked into Cas’s half lidded eyes, “I say we take this to the shower.” Before Cas could agree, Dean bounced him up to get a better grip and walked them over to the shower, Cas giggling into Dean’s neck as he held on tightly.

 

“Shit, that’s cold!” Cas hissed when Dean pushed him up against the tile.

 

Dean let him down with a “sorry” and a peck on the lips. He slid his underwear off and tossed them outside of the shower while Cas fiddled with the shower dials yelping when the water came out cold at first, before warming up. Dean wasn't surprised that Cas was extremely handsy in the shower. Pouring Dean’s coconut scented body wash into his hands and opting to lather Dean up instead of himself. They ended up washing each other, and by washing he meant mostly teasing. Cas seemed to have figured out how sensitive his nipples were, _Damn it, my weakness_ , and he took advantage of it by running his soapy hands over the nubs, pinching and twisting until Dean gave in, closing his eyes and obscenely moaning as he writhed under Cas’s hands. Biting his lip, he grabbed Cas by the waist and pushed him up against the shower wall, rutting against his ass and biting into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, shamelessly.

 

“Dean…” Cas gasped, breathlessly. Dean growled into Cas’s skin, while his hands reached down to Cas’s ass, spreading his cheeks and moaning as his cock rubbed against Cas’s hole. “Dean, wait…” Cas panted and Dean stopped, turning Cas around to face him.

 

“What?” He searched Cas’s eyes worriedly.

 

Cas smiled, and Dean’s tension eased slightly. “Look, I want to, I really do. But, no condom.” He angled his hand towards Dean and gave him a sheepish look.

 

Dean relaxed, glad there wasn’t another reason for Cas wanting him to stop. “It’s ok, I’m clean,” Dean said, his hands wandering down Cas’s chest and stomach.

 

“Well that’s great and I’m glad to hear it but I’d rather play it safe, you know?”

 

“How responsible of you,” Dean said playfully, chiding himself for getting so caught up that he tried to cross that line without even thinking.

 

“I just wouldn’t bareback unless I was in a relationship and we both got tested together.” Cas continued to explain.

 

“Done,” Dean murmured in his ear, nibbling playfully at it and wondering if Cas caught the implication of his statement. He meant it when he said this didn’t have to be a one time thing. He really liked Cas. He continued nibbling at Cas’s ear, playfully whispering “It’s cute how sexually responsible you are.”

 

Cas laughed, pulling Dean in closer so their cocks aligned and he started moving his hips rhythmically. “Well I should be,” he said, voice getting gravelly, “I’ve done whole campaigns on sexual awareness and safety” He thrust up against Dean, and Dean could feel words escaping him as the smooth feel of Cas rubbing against his swollen cock obliterated all thoughts in his mind.

 

“Yeah that’s totally hot, let’s talk about it later," he growled and ran his hands through Cas’s hair, pulling back and catching Cas’s moan in his mouth as he started thrusting to match up his rhythm. Cas deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue in Dean’s mouth and biting at his lips while his hands moved down to capture both of their dicks in his hand, squeezing them together and pumping up and down. Cas continued to pick up the pace, hands squeezing harder and jerking faster until they were panting into each other’s mouths and when Cas pulled back, growling that he was going to come, Dean couldn't hold back anymore. His fingers curled into Cas’s hair and he dug his face into Cas’s neck as his cock spasmed, spilling his come all over Cas’s hands, which stilled only seconds later, his mouth dropping open as his own orgasm overtook him. They leaned against each other bonelessly for a few more minutes before washing themselves off and shutting the water off.

 

“I’m gonna need to lay down for a while after that one,” Dean said as he towelled himself off. Cas was already ahead of him, running the towel through his hair and hopping into the bed to snuggle under the covers. Dean smiled to himself at how comfortable Cas looked in his bed. He hopped into the bed after Cas, burrowing his way into the covers and letting Cas wrap his arms and legs around him like an octopus,  _I could get used to this cuddling_ , he thought to himself. He pulled away to lay on his back, one arm behind his head and the other pulling Cas into the crook of his elbow so he could run his fingers through his messy, damp hair.

 

“I need to get in trouble with the law more often,” Cas murmured lazily, “totally worth the consequences.”

 

“Yeah well, I don’t recommend it.” He turned to look at Cas with a grin. “So Cas, you punched _and_ fucked a cop, all in the same day. How do you feel?” He asked, jokingly.

 

Cas looked up at him, head tilted to the side and mouth scrunched up as if deep in thought. “Sore,” he answered, after a few seconds.

 

“Yeah,” Dean laughed, “sorry about that, mighta gotten a little carried away.”

 

“I’ll say,” Cas muttered jokingly.

 

“Hey, not my fault. You were doing this thing with your hips and it was so hot... and I guess you could say I got caught up in the _heaaat of the moment_ ”

 

Cas cringed as Dean sang off key.

 

”Oh my God, what is that, Asia?” He backed away from Dean, scrunching up his nose judgmentally.

 

“Damn right dude, Asia’s awesome.” Dean said with an edge to his tone, as if daring Cas to challenge him

 

“Yeah well, they’re no Taylor Swift.” Cas gave him a condescending look in retaliation.

 

Dean looked horrified. “You take that back.”

 

“Nope,” Cas replied defiantly.

 

Dean’s hand lowered from Cas’s hair to his side so he could jab his finger’s into Cas’s ribs, tickling and poking at him, “Take it back!”

 

“No!” Cas wheezed, trying to bat Dean’s hands away unsuccessfully.

 

“Take it back!” Dean continued, turning his body so he could use both hands to tickle Cas.

 

Cas managed to wriggle out of Dean’s grasp and took advantage of the moment by jumping on top of Dean, straddling him and turning the tables by tickling him. Dean jerked and twisted under Cas, screeching at the top of his lungs “ _It was the heeeaaat of the moment. Telling me what your heart meaaant. Heeaaat of the moment, shone in your eeeeeyes!”_

 

“Stoooooop!” Cas whined, cupping his hands over Dean’s mouth as he continued to sing, words muffled behind Cas’s hands. He probably would have continued singing if Cas hadn't pulled a dirty move and rocked back and forth on top of Dean, cock rubbing up against the crack of Cas’s ass as the blood pooled down there getting him hard again. He grabbed Cas’s wrists, uncovering his mouth, “That’s not fair.”

 

“Hey, I’m at the disadvantage here! Can’t win a tickle fight without a little cheating anyway. I mean, I don't think it's fair that you can use your strength against me.” Cas said sticking out his tongue as he indicated with his eyes where Dean was still holding him by his wrists.

 

“Yeah, well you weren't complaining last night, sweetheart” Dean let go of Cas, hands wandering down to grip at his thighs instead.

 

Cas smiled and kissed Dean, mumbling “guess not” against his lips. “You know… I don't think I ever got to thank you properly for that amazing blowjob you gave me at the station. That was kinda hot,” he murmured, his voice silky and hot against Dean’s lips, “anyone coulda walked in and seen us.”

 

Dean shrugged and gave Cas a crooked smile. “Actually the door was locked and there were no cameras in the area so there wasn’t really any risk…” he explained. Cas gave him an unimpressed look. “What? I like my job, thank you very much,”

 

“Not complaining,” Cas said as he shimmied his way down Dean’s body to rest between his legs. Dean watched Cas lick at that spot just under his head, using the tip of his tongue to press against it. He propped himself on his elbows, enjoying the show as Cas wrapped his lips around him, swirling his tongue in a way that had Dean biting his lip and thanking every god from Allah to Zeus that he gave in and worked the parade yesterday, when he originally wasn’t planning on it. Cas started building up momentum, hollowing his cheeks and taking him in deeper, little by little. “Sh-shit” Dean gave up trying to hold himself up and he laid back, throwing an arm over his eyes when Cas took him all the way down easily, causing Dean to mentally add another tally to the “Cas is a fucking sex god” category. He could feel the pressure building up, Cas’s mouth was wet and slippery and hot, and Dean thought he was going to come until he felt a finger brush against his hole, surprising him and all of a sudden causing him to wilt slightly.

 

“Uhh, Cas… wait, no… I’m uhh… not into that.” He stammered, propping himself back up again.

 

Cas pulled away to look up at him. “I’m sorry Dean, is this something you don’t like?”

 

Dean swore he was probably blushing, which was absurd considering what they’d been doing up until then. “Well I uhh… never…” he trailed off.

 

“Oh.” Cas looked at him thoughtfully, “You don't have to answer but, may I ask why?”

 

Dean flapped his hand around awkwardly, “Well I’m uh… well a top, I guess... so I don’t really… you know,” another awkward flap of the hand, “do anal stuff?”

 

Cas just stared at him, forehead wrinkling up as his eyebrows scrunched together.

 

“Well isn't everybody either a top or a bottom? I’m a top, I hook up with bottoms, so I don’t really do… you know…” Dean felt like he was just digging himself into a very awkward hole.

 

Cas propped himself on his elbows, chin resting on his hands as he lay flat on the bed. “Where in the hell did you hear that garbage? Officer Winchester, I have so much to teach you about being gay.”

 

“Not gay, I’m bi,” Dean muttered, now absolutely sure his face was probably a bright shade of red.

 

“Lemme guess, you’re worried taking it up the ass will somehow make you less manly?”

 

“What...no….” He replied, feeling guilty that he was only partly honest about that.

 

“Uh huh. Anyway, a lot of men have a preference, and there’s nothing wrong with that. But you know what’s really hot? Versatility.” Dean gave him a puzzled look. “Come on, you gotta be more open minded.” Cas’s voice dropped lower and he licked his lips. “I mean, I prefer to bottom but that doesn't mean I don't wanna fuck the shit outta you right now.”

 

 _Fuck_. Dean groaned and he felt himself get hard again.

 

Cas chuckled, “and I think you like that idea.”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“I wouldn’t mind showing you a little bit of what you're missing out on. Only if you’re ok with it, of course.”

 

Dean nodded again, clearing his throat, “uh.. yeah, ok.”

 

Cas smiled at him, excitedly, “lube?”

 

Dean rummaged through his dresser until he found lube and passed it to Cas.

 

“I’ll start off slow. If you’re uncomfortable or want to stop, let me know. Otherwise, just relax. That’s important ok?”

 

Dean nodded again and leaned back, trying to get rid of the nervousness fluttering in his stomach. He felt Cas’s tongue lapping at him again, and he continued to work Dean up the same way he had earlier. Just when he felt that heat build up inside of him, Cas finger brushed against his hole again. Relax. He reminded himself. This time his finger was cool and slick with lube. He just brushed against it, back and forth, while he continued to bob his head up and down on Dean. Just when Cas swallowed him all the way down, he felt a finger push past the ring of muscle. His fingers clenched at the sheets below him as Cas moved his finger slowly, in and out, matching the movements with his mouth. At first it felt…. weird. Only slightly painful but not really, more like a weird pressure. But then suddenly Cas’s finger brushed against that spot inside him and his whole body jolted as a wave of intensity hit him.

 

“Holy _fuck_!” So that’s what that felt like.

 

Cas continued rubbing that one spot, using his other hand to pump along Dean’s shaft and sucking just at his head and it really wasn't fair that Cas was getting him to make these pathetic whimpering noises into his arm, which he had slung over his mouth to muffle the noises.

 

 _Fucking multi-talented, multi-tasking asshole_ , Dean thought, along with the stream of curses that ran through his brain as Cas reduced him to absolute jello. By the time he came, his legs were shaking and he couldn't even find the words to warn Cas before he felt the blinding orgasm hit him. Cas slowly removed his finger and used his other hand to finish wringing the orgasm out of him, lapping up every drop from his increasingly over sensitive cock.

 

“Wow,” was pretty much all Dean could get out at that point. Cas slid up next to him, with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. _Yeah, yeah you were right._ He grabbed a pillow and smushed it into Cas’s face. “Shaddup.”

 

Cas laughed, pushing the pillow away and leaning over to give Dean a kiss. “If you think that was good, just wait until I fuck you.”

 

Dean groaned. “Can I at least get some rest before you jump me again?” Dean slurred, tiredly. “What were you telling me in the shower? Something about a campaign or whatever....” Dean trailed off, closing his eyes and curling into Cas.

 

“Are you actually interested?” Cas asked, teasingly.

 

“Fuck yeah I’m interested, you're interesting.” He opened his sleep-heavy eyes so he could look at Cas. “Lay it on me, i’m listening.”

 

“Well, I work for an LGBT advocacy group during the week,” he paused when Dean raised his eyebrows at him, “yeah the dancing is just a weekend thing that I do for a little extra money. Politics and social awareness is my jam though.” Cas’s eyes lit up as he continued, “What our group does is work to protect the LGBT community from local discriminatory laws and practices, combat homophobia, raise awareness of our issues and be a place where people in our community can come for safety and for education. So, the campaign that I organized was for sexual awareness and safety. We travelled to local colleges, doing presentations, playing games, passing out contraceptives and pamphlets, just to teach students about safe and consensual sex practices, and all that fun stuff.”

 

With a look that said he was obviously impressed, Dean stared at Cas and wondered what the guy would surprise him with next. “It’s weird...I mean, you know not weird but… just, you’re so involved with the LGBT community. You do these parades and it’s just… I dunno, I never felt like I fit in like that.”

 

Cas smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. “Yeah well, you could say I was the rainbow colored sheep of my family. They were very conservative and religious, I never fit in. They kept trying to make me someone that I was not and then eventually they gave up and cast me out. If it wasn't for my community I really don't know where I’d be right now.”

 

“Shit man, I’m sorry,” Dean whispered to him.

 

“It’s okay, that’s all in the past and I can't say I regret anything that led me to where I’m at now. What about you?” He said, changing the subject with a flirty tone, “Did you always want to be a cop or did you just realize how good you looked in a uniform.”

 

“Ha, yeah that’s pretty much it.” He chuckled. “Actually I’ve always wanted to be a cop. Dad’s a cop, Uncle Bobby’s a cop, my brother Sam, he’s a criminal prosecutor. Law enforcement's just what we do, dad even started training us since we were kids.”

 

“I see. So the family business, protecting people and bringing down the bad guys?” Amusement danced on Cas’s face.

 

“Yeah you could say that. Figure my mission in life is to keep people safe.”

 

It was Cas’s turn to throw him an impressed look. “So what’s in your future?  I can definitely see myself screaming harder _Detective Winchester, harder”_ Cas moaned and then smiled smugly at Dean, who batted at him playfully.

 

“Sounds like you're the one with the high aspirations.” His laughter died down as he took a more serious tone. “Nah I’m not smart enough for that, I’m just a grunt that joined the force with a G.E.D and a can-do attitude. I’m good with that," he said self-deprecatingly.

 

“Officer Winchester you are plenty smart,” Cas said with an appalled look. “You just have to believe in yourself. You deserve good things you know.”

 

“Thanks Cas,” Dean replied sheepishly and then kissed him to shut him up.

 

Just then Cas’s stomach growled and they both laughed. “Guess that’s what happens when you spend all morning in bed,” Dean said.

 

Dean threw on his boxers from earlier and Cas declined a pair, claiming he felt better naked.

 

“My neighbors are gonna get an eyeful if they see you like that, ”Dean said as he entered the kitchen.

 

“I look damn good, I’m sure they won't mind, “ Cas winked at Dean and leaned back against the counter.

 

“Sure you don’t wanna borrow something, I know you came here wearing pretty much nothing so I don't mind lending you a shirt or some underwear….” Dean had to fight to keep his eyes from travelling downward.

 

“It’s ok, I’m a bit of a nudist. I avoid wearing clothes whenever possible, pretty much whenever I leave the house, although I opt for very little when I can help it.” He winked flirtily at Dean.

 

Dean laughed at him, “No shame at all, this guy…”

 

Dean made a big breakfast of bacon and eggs and toast and coffee. Afterwards they were so full they snuggled up on the couch and watched a movie. Or tried to watch a movie, but it was kinda hard to watch a movie with Cas straddling his hips and rutting against him until they both came, again.

 

They settled back into watching movies, though they paid more attention to each other than they did the screen. “You know, I don’t work today, so you’re free to stay however long you want.” Dean said hopefully as he looked down at Cas who had gotten pretty comfortable with his head in Dean’s lap and his legs lazily thrown over the arm of the couch.

 

Cas untangled himself from Dean’s arms and sat up to nuzzle his nose, “I don’t work Sundays, so we can spend all day in bed if that’s what you were thinking.”

 

Dean blushed and pulled back from the affectionate display, “man you're just… you’re something.”

 

“I think the word you're looking for is insatiable.”

 

“I think the word I’m looking for is troublemaker.”

 

“Oooooh, officer have I been bad?” Cas wiggled in Dean’s lap but before he could come up with a witty retort a chirping sound came from his room.

 

“Oh, hold that thought,” Cas said as he put a finger to Dean’s lips and jumped off to grab his phone from the pocket of his discarded trenchcoat.

 

“Well speaking of bad” he said as he walked back in texting rapidly, “I didn't even tell my roommates about the hottie I went home with, seems they’ve been a bit worried about me” Cas said, not looking up from his phone..

 

“Roommates?”

 

“Yes, three of them.”

 

“Are they all uh… gay?” Dean asked, unsure of why he was coming off so awkwardly with his question.

 

Cas laughed, “yes, well 2 of them are gay men, drag queens actually.” Cas rolled his eyes while still typing on his phone, “our living room is a constant chaotic mess of wigs, leftover cloth and glitter. My other roommate is a trans woman, she’s straight.” he looked up from the phone when he didn't get a response from Dean and must have noticed the confusion in his face. He playfully rolled his eyes at Dean, “She is a woman who was assigned male at birth and she’s straight, so she likes men.”

 

“Yeah ok, that makes sense.” He realized he really did have a lot to learn from Cas.

 

“Ok, I let them know I may or may not have my hands literally tied and probably won’t be home until tomorrow,” he looked up from his phone again, biting his lip. “I mean if that’s ok, I’d just have to be dropped off so I can get ready before I go in to work in the afternoon.”

 

Dean smiled at the thought of spending another night with Cas, “that’s fine I’ll drop you off on my way to work.”

 

Cas smiled brightly and hopped back on the couch again.

 

They spent the rest of the day sitting around lazily, watching movies and getting to know each other better, through conversation and through exploring each other with hands and mouths. Exhausted after coming more times in one day than he had in the last few months, Dean fell asleep early, cuddled with Cas’s arms and legs tangled in his.

 

\-----------------------

 

They fell into a routine. Dean visited Cas at the club on Saturday nights and took him home until he had to drop him off Monday morning. When Cas started spending more nights at Dean’s than at his own place they agreed it was better if he moved in. Dean wouldn't admit it, but the nights where Cas wasn’t there to hog the covers felt awfully lonely.

 

It was the week that Cas moved in that they got their test results, they were both clean. Cas managed to get the night off and Dean thought he would surprise him with a fancy dinner, which he had made with Benny on the phone walking him through all the steps.

 

Afterward they made their way to the bed, _their bed_ , Dean thought gleefully.

 

It didn’t take Dean long to figure out the little things that turned Cas on. He liked that Dean could pick him up and toss him around easily, he loved when Dean nibbled on his neck and ears, and he absolutely went crazy when Dean talked dirty to him.

 

They walked into the room and Dean was on him immediately, kissing him with enough force to make their teeth clack together, running his fingers through Cas’s hair possessively, and undressing them both quickly and clumsily while still maintaining as much physical contact as possible.

 

“Dean, bed,” Cas gasped and Dean eagerly agreed, lifting Cas up and tossing him onto the bed. Dean maneuvered Cas so he was face down, and he took in the sight of beautiful tanned skin wriggling impatiently under him. He draped himself over Cas, their bodies flush against each other. Tugging softly at his hair, he leaned in to mouth at Cas’s neck and nip at his ears making the other man gasp and moan with tiny pleas in each huff of his ragged breath.

 

“Dean, please” Cas said, hips rutting maddeningly against the mattress. The friction of Cas’s ass rubbing against his cock was going to make him totally lose track of what he wanted from Cas tonight.  

 

“Please what, Cas?” Dean replied, strong hands moving down to Cas’s hips and holding them down so that he couldn’t move them. Cas let out a groan in frustration. “Pleeeeeease.”

 

Cas continued trying to rut against the bed but Dean held him still. “What do you want Cas?” He leaned in closer to whisper in Cas’s ear, “You want me fuck you into the mattress? Hold you down and pound into you until you're screaming?” Cas let out a high pitched moan, his fists clutching at the sheets as he nodded his head vigorously. “Maybe I don't want to fuck you tonight. Maybe I just want to handcuff you to the bed and tease you all night.” Dean gently pushed Cad's head back down on the pillow so he could bring his lips to the back of Cas’s neck, kissing his way down his spine. A muffled “Deeaaan” came from the pillow.

 

“Caaas” Dean mocked. Cas picked his head up and pouted over his shoulder. “You’re telling me you don't want to be inside this glorious ass?” Cas wiggled his butt as much as he could under Dean's weight.

 

“Hmmm... maybe” Dean replied nonchalantly, he dropped down until his lips grazed Cas’s ear and his voice dropped lower, “or maybe I want you to be inside _my_ glorious ass tonight.”

 

Cas stilled and Dean took the moment to lick the shell of Cas’s ear. His heart was beating in his throat and he hoped Cas didn’t notice that he was actually nervous about asking for this. He knew he wanted it, had been thinking about it since that day Cas brought it up. He didn't really know how to ask or if Cas would be up for it tonight but he really, really hoped he was.

 

“Are you sure?” Cas asked and a blush spread across Dean’s face when he answered, “Yeah, I’m sure. You gonna fuck me, Cas? Wanna feel my tight ass around your cock?”

 

Cas shuddered, “Dean, I’m going to come on your sheets if you don’t stop that.”

 

Dean chuckled and got off of Cas, turning him around so they faced each other. Cas looked up at him and his eye’s searched Dean’s. “Are you sure you're ready? You don’t have to…”

 

Dean crushed his lips against Cas’s, mumbling “want to.” He gripped Cas’s hips and flipped them over so that Cas was straddling Dean's hips. Cas looked down at him with a crooked smile, “I’ll never get tired of that.”

 

“I know.” Dean smiled smugly while reaching under the pillow and pulling out a bottle of lube.

 

Cas rolled his eyes and shook his head lightly. “Plans for everything” he mumbled as he took the bottle from Dean’s hand and squeezed a small amount on his fingers. He bent down to kiss Dean while his fingers searched and teased at his hole, rubbing against the puckered entrance until it opened up and let him slip a digit in slowly. Dean had already let Cas finger him a few times so he was much more used to the feeling now and he greedily pumped his hips to match Cas’s pace.

 

Cas was kissing him possessively, his tongue and teeth teasing him and urging small gasps and moans from his mouth. He felt another finger slip in and he let out a loud moan as Cas slowly scissored them inside him. Cas’s other hand was curled up behind Dean’s head, clutching at the nape of his neck. He growled and bit at Dean’s bottom lip one more time before burying his head into the side of Dean’s neck and fitting in another finger, stretching him out more. He started rocking against Dean’s still moving hips, relishing in the shudders Dean let off when Cas skimmed his prostate with the pads of his fingers. Dean’s teeth clamped down on Cas’s shoulder and Cas pulled out slowly, kissing Dean's cheek and asking him if he was ready. Dean nodded.

 

Cas scooted back, resting on Dean’s legs. “I think it would be better if you were on your hands and knees for the first time, it’ll make it easier.”

 

Excitement fluttered in his belly as he turned over on his knees, upper body low on the bed and his ass up in the air. He clutched at a pillow as he felt Cas line himself up, his hands steadying themselves on Dean’s hips while thrusting in slowly, letting Dean adjust until he was fully inside.

 

“Move,” Dean grunted, prompting a chuckle out of Cas.

 

“Impatient now?” Cas built up a steady rhythm, running his hands down Dean's back and sides as he thrust in and out slowly. Dean wiggled impatiently.

 

“Cas come on, I’m not a delicate flower, you can fuck me harder.” He reached down and grasped the base of his cock, he had been leaking steadily onto the bed and his skin prickled with something like an electric hum but it was not enough, he needed… he didn't know what but he needed more. “Cas, please,” he whined.

 

“Didn’t know you were such a pushy bottom,” Cas teased breathlessly.

 

“Cas, I swear if you don’t start fucking my ass harder than that I _will_ cuff you to the bed and leave you there.” A breath hitched behind him and the pace quickened. “Yeah, come on baby, give it to me. Show me how much you like me on my knees for you, begging for you to fuck me harder.”

 

“Fuck, Dean,” rasped Cas. He felt fingernails dig into his hip as Cas changed his angle, nailing his prostate with deeper, harder thrusts.

 

“ShitShitShitShit _Shit_!” Sweat was dripping down his face as he held all of his weight on one arm, the other gripping his cock tightly. “Fuck babe, right there… keep going… come on, make me come, angel.” He wasn’t sure if it was the dirty talk or the pet name that did it but Dean felt Cas clutch his hips hard enough to bruise, going at a frantic pace until he stilled and collapsed onto Dean’s back. Dean, barely able to hold his own weight, dropped down into the sweat soaked sheets below him.

 

“Hmpph, wuha gerroff?” he asked, muffled by his pillow.

 

“What?” Cas panted, hot breath spilling onto Dean’s back.

 

Dean lifted his head “Off, you ass.” Cas seemed to comprehend and he quickly scrambled to roll off of Dean.

 

“Shit, Dean. I’m sorry, you didn’t even.. I just… It’s been a really long time since I’ve uhh…. fuck.” Cas mumbled apologetically, looking at him through half lidded eyes.

 

Dean rolled over to straddle Cas’s hips, reaching down to kiss him softly. “Shut up, that was awesome. I can understand the whole soreness thing now though, I am really gonna be feeling this in the morning.”  

 

Cas chuckled, “yeah, well it’s worth it. Right? I mean, you liked it?”

 

Dean continued to plant kisses on Cas’s face and neck as he talked, “shit yeah I liked it. Still rather fuck you though.”

 

“Fair enough.” Cas trailed his hands down Dean’s chest and stomach, resting on his cock which was still mostly hard. “Need help with that?”

 

Dean answered by tugging softly at the hair on the back of Cas’s head and sucking dark hickeys onto his neck.

 

“F-fuck” Cas’s hand reached out for the lube and coated his hands before grabbing him with both hands, one at the base of his cock squeezing tightly and pumping slowly while the other moved up and down in a twisting motion. It didn’t take long for Dean to come, his orgasm hitting him like a punch in the gut, spilling onto Cas’s hands and stomach.

  
They both sluggishly made it through a quick shower, kissing each other lazily and barely even drying off before bundling themselves under the covers. “You’re perfect,” Dean whispered, eyes shut and already drifting off to sleep. “ I know,” Cas whispered back, a hint of a smile at his lips.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized this at the very last minute but, safe sex advocate Cas probably would not have lectured on not having unprotected anal sex and then go on to have unprotected genital-to-genital and oral sex, which can also transmit STD's. My bad. Suspend disbelief for this story but, you know... stay safe! <3


End file.
